Many serial network endpoints, such as sensors and actuators found in vehicular or industrial systems, are specifically tailored to function based on a proprietary serial communication protocol, such as the on-board diagnostics (OBD) protocol, controller area network (CAN) bus protocol, etc. Generally, such endpoints are natively non-IP enabled (i.e., are not an IP-enabled endpoint), and the commands and data consumption io occurs on a device also a part of the serial network (e.g., a controller).
Efforts have been made to establish IP-enabled gateway configurations, where serial devices (sensors and actuators) can connect to the gateway through the serial interfaces. Existing solutions, however, only copy data from serial interfaces to the IP network as a simple payload. That is, data transparent at the serial interface can represent is many endpoints multiplexed through the interface, though these endpoints are not transparent to the gateway, which is only configured to “pipe” whatever data is on the serial interface to a specific destination in the IP network for remote consumption and decoding by a serial decoder connected to the IP network.